Eyes opened
by Sharingan300
Summary: Nejihina Hiashi recieves a letter, saying that Hinata has been kidnapped! Hanabi finds out and runs to tell the one who cares the most for the heir.
1. Default Chapter

Eyes opened

Chapter 1: The letter

The sun was slowly making it's way below the horizon. Some of it's last rays shone upon the  
village of Konoha.

A brown haired youth made his way through the large Hyuuga Manor. The Konoha symbol on  
his forehead protector showed that he was one of the proud ninjas in the hidden village.  
As he walked past two other Hyuuga, he couldn't avoid hearing what they were walking about.

"_It's incredible! He actually became a Jounin!_" One of them whispered.  
"_I know! A Jounin BEFORE his 19__th__ birthday! Incredible!_" The other whispered.

Hyuuga Neji sighed. The one part he actually hated about being the Hyuuga genius was the  
never-ending flow of praises. Neji opened the mental door in his mind and kicked what he had just  
heard right out. He always did this. (Man….I really need to relax. Maybe a shower will do the trick.  
I do need one….especially after my mission.) Neji thought. His mind drifted to something that made  
him smile slightly. (I wonder how much she has missed me? As much as I have missed her? More?  
It doesn't matter. I'll go visit her as soon as I have had a shower. Hinata is bound to find out about  
my return shortly.) Neji thought. The mere thought of seeing his girlfriend again after three days of  
absence was enough to make his heart beat faster.

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi was sitting in his room by himself. He was currently looking through the reports from  
different parts of the Hyuuga Manor. Paperwork was something that came with his position.  
Being the head of the Hyuuga Clan was never easy. Never. But Hiashi never complained. He had a duty  
to his clan, and he kept that duty. Hiashi shifted the pack of papers that was currently in his hands and  
a small envelope fell out of it. Hiashi picked it up and looked at it. (Now that's strange. It's completely blank.  
But I can feel that there is something in it.) The Hyuuga Clan head turned it in his hands and opened it.  
After reading only the first sentence, his eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat.  
Sweat started pouring down his temples. (T, this can't be……this…..this can't be happening!) Hiashi thought.

His work forgotten, he stormed out of the room.  
Hiashi quickly called one of the clan members over as he made his way through the Manor.

"What is the matter, Hiashi-sama?" The clan member asked.

Hiashi roughly handed over the letter and sped up his pace.

The servant read it quickly, his reaction was equal to Hiashi´s.

"H, Hiashi-sama….! T, this is terrible! How could they kidnap Hinata-sama?" The clan member said, appalled. 

Hiashi quickly shushed him. He was so worried about his daughter that he was on the brink of going stark mad!

"Get all of the Hyuuga Shinobi out there on the double! I myself will go there right now, as it was stated  
in the letter. Oh, and don't tell Hanabi about this. She doesn't need to know right now. She would only  
worry and do something rash!" Hiashi said.

Hiashi broke into a run. He had left the Manor in a matter of seconds.

The clan member bowed quickly, then he broke off into a run. He ran into the deeper part of the  
Hyuuga Manor, yelling at the other clan members to gather their ninja.

Little did they know, the one brown haired girl who wasn't supposed to know about the incident,  
had in fact been eavesdropping on their entire conversation. A habit she had picked up from her boyfriend  
as of late. Her white eyes were wide with surprise and confusion. (Neesan has been...! This can't be!  
Who would do this to you!? What should I do? What _can_ I do? Come on, Hanabi! _Think_!)  
The girl pondered furiously.  
A bell chime went off in her head. (That's _it_!) She thought in triumph. And then she quickly dashed off.

* * *

Neji continued walking until he finally reached his destination. His bedroom. Neji slid the door open  
and stepped inside. Just as he was going to shut the door behind him, a small foot planted itself in  
the doorway. Neji didn't have to turn around to see who it was. His Byakugan made up for that.  
He sighed.

"What do you want? I thought I said that I did not want to be disturbed. I just came back from a B-Rank  
mission, and it wasn't pretty. So Hanabi. What did you want?" Neji asked coldly.

The Hyuuga prodigy was surprised to say the least when the four years younger girl didn't do or  
say anything nasty back at him.

She wasn't that fond of her cousin and she was usually very generous with announcing it.  
But for some reason, she kept quiet. In fact, Hanabi looked VERY alarmed. Neji couldn't help  
but feel uneasy.

"Neji! It's terrible!!! Father just got a letter that said…!" Hanabi almost yelled.

Neji turned around. There was this nagging feeling in the back of his head that told him  
that whatever it was couldn't be good.

"Hinata has……been kidnapped!!!" Hanabi finally got out.

Neji´s eyes went wide and a big block of ice dropped into his stomach.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

I won't apologize, simply because I've run out of excuses. Yes, I went into a major Writer's Block, or WB for short,  
and yes, I know that I told you all that I wouldn't go into another. But yes. The unthinkable happened.  
My archenemy, WB, struck again. He got in a really good hit too. Though he left me alive.  
The fool never knew what hit him.

Anyway, what I'm doing right now, is that I'm re-writing a few parts of this fic, simply because I re-read it a while ago  
and went like: "What? You mean to tell me that _I _actually wrote that?" . There were some parts I didn't like anymore.  
Like the fact that I made Hanabi WAY too sensitive and WAAAY too wimpy. In my mind, Hanabi is kick-ASS!  
I changed a few other things as well, so let me know how you liked/disliked the changes, okay?  
I will be re-submitting the second chapter in about a minute, so stay tuned.

Also, I'm done with about 3/4 of the third chapter, so expect that to be out some time this evening.  
Untill then, bye!


	2. Jyuuken to the max!

Chapter 2: Jyuuken to the max!

Neji stood before his younger cousin. His Byakugan had activated on it's own accord,  
his emotions running wild.

"Hanabi, quickly! Where is Hiashi-sama!? Surely he knows about this!!" Neji quickly demanded.

Hanabi recovered from her surprise at his sudden outburst and found her voice.

"Father left immediately after he had finished reading the letter!" She stated.

Neji grabbed Hanabi and shook her roughly.

"WHERE DID HE GO!!!?? WHERE!?" Neji yelled.

"To the training grounds!" Hanabi yelled back.

The very millisecond Neji´s brain registered her words, he took off.

Hanabi leaned into the wall and held her arm.

"Alright, I've done what I can here. Now to find that sharp-as-a-bat boyfriend of mine..."  
She thought out loud and quickly exited the manor and took an impressive leap up  
onto a roof.

She sprinted towards the very middle of Konoha, where a certain food stand was located.

* * *

Five minutes later found Neji running at top speed through the streets of Konoha.  
Destination: Konoha Training Grounds.

A pack of people saw him coming but didn't immediately move out of the way out  
of sheer curiosity.  
Neji however, wasn't going to tolerate ANY interruptions.

"MAKE WAY!!!! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY GODDAMNIT!!!!!!" Neji screamed  
at the top of his lungs.

The people immediately moved out of the way at this.  
Or, in some of the younger ones' cases, practically _flew _out of the way.  
Neji more or less flew past them! His lungs were burning from getting too little air, but he paid them  
no attention as he frantically ran through the streets.

* * *

Hiashi jumped out of the forest and landed right beside the three poles in the training grounds.  
He looked around but didn't see anything suspicious. A growing feeling of unease made  
Hiashi bring his hands together. Veins popped up beside his eyes and a second later, his  
vision expanded to 360 degrees. Hiashi immediately saw a strong Chakra coming from a  
big tree in the middle of the training ground.  
He gathered Chakra in his hands and feet before setting off in a charging run.  
(Whoever set up this Genjutsu seemed to be in a real hurry! The Chakra is so unbalanced that  
I would be able to sense it several miles away!) Hiashi thought.  
He brought his hand forward and smashed it into what appeared to be nothing but air.  
0,5 seconds later, a thunderous roar was heard and thousands upon thousands of glass shards  
appeared from out of nowhere and flew around the Hyuuga!  
Hiashi lowered his arm and waited.  
A person suddenly appeared before the tree. Hiashi's eyes widened.

"Hinata!"

Indeed it was. The young Hyuuga heiress was tied to the big tree by several thick branches.  
The navy-blue haired girl slowly raised her head.  
It was now that Hiashi saw that she had a big black eye along with some minor bruises.  
The Hyuuga heiress was dressed in black shorts, blue ninja-sandals, a purple T-shirt,  
and an unzipped Chuunin vest.  
The lower part of her T-shirt had been ripped off and the left leg of her shorts had  
a deep gash in it. Several bruises and cuts stood out on her pale skin, evidence of her  
earlier struggle. There were also a couple of burn marks here and there.  
(She must have really put up a fight! But... Against who?) Hiashi wondered.  
The grown man was angered by his daughter's state.  
No one did that to _his_ daughter. No one.  
Hiashi took a step forward in order to start running, but rammed his skull into  
something quite solid instead! The Hyuuga clan head took a step back and growled.  
He couldn't see anything besides air before him.

"What's going on here!?" Hiashi asked himself.

Hiashi focused more Chakra into his eyes and fully activated his Byakugan.  
He clenched his fist and his teeth. He saw it now.  
The tree which Hinata was tied to had an invisible protective barrier around it.  
Hiashi gathered a massive amount of Chakra in his hands.  
(The barrier has an massive amount of Chakra embedded into it! A well placed  
Jyuuken-punch should break it though.) Hiashi thought.  
The grown man slammed his entire palm against the barrier and pumped Chakra into it.  
The effect was immediate, he was thrown back a small distance by an unseen force.  
Hiashi stopped himself and focused his eyes.

Hinata's pale eyes widened.

"F-father!" Hinata weakly called out.

"Hinata!!! Are you alright!?" Hiashi yelled.

"Yes! At least I think so!" Hinata called back, her voice regaining it's strength.  
"I did take a few hits, but I feel okay! I've tried to break through these branches with  
the Kaiten, but nothing seems to work!" Hinata said hurriedly.

She suddenly winched and shut her eyes for a second.  
(Man, my jaw stings!) She thought.

"Anyway, he isn't here anymore, father!" Hinata continued.

Hiashi was honestly surprised when hearing this. Allthough he had found it  
strange when his Byakugan hadn't showed anyone other than themselves anywhere.  
Not even below the ground.

"He isn't?" Hiashi asked as he went into the standard stance for the 64 strikes of  
his family's Taijutsu. (Maybe the 64 strikes would do the trick... Or 128 strikes!) Hiashi thought.

Hinata shook her head and took a quick look around as if just to be sure  
while struggling against her restrainments.

"No, he said something about "having some business elsewhere" and then took off!  
Despite sending you that letter, I don't think he expected you to find me so soon!"  
She stated.

(But who did this to her? Hinata is by no means weak, so who...?) He wondered.  
Whoever it was, one thing was for sure.  
Whoever did this to Hinata was going to pay. With his life.

"Who, Hinata!? Who did this to you!?" Hiashi asked as he gathered up new Chakra.

A low chuckling was the answer he recieved. A dark silouette appeared right  
beside Hinata.  
Hiashi quickly switched to the Jyuuken battle pose and focused Chakra  
into his hands and Byakugan.  
Hinata stared wide-eyed at the silouette beside her.

"It's you...!" Hinata's gaze hardened. "Let me go! Right now!" She demanded.

The man chuckled and stepped out into the open. Hiashi's brow furrowed  
immediately at the sight of him. The man was dressed in a brown kimono and  
blue sandals. The man had long brown hair and was quite tall.

Hiashi slammed his palm against the barrier and growled loudly when he  
was shoved back once again.  
The man chuckled and took a few steps forward.

"My, my, my... It looks like you're getting rusty, eh? Hiashi!" The man said.

Hiashi once again entered the Jyuuken stance.

"Hoishi...!" Hiashi ground out.

The man gave a short laugh and nodded.

"You remember me! I guess I should feel honoured! How has life been from  
atop of your high horse? Pleasurable? I sincerely hope not." The man said.

The Hyuuga clan head clenched every muscle in his body and growled loudly.  
He knew this man. Oh yes, he knew this filthy man quite well.

"After all these years... I never would have thought that you would ever  
return to Konoha! Doesn't the word "exiled" mean anything to you? Hoishi!  
Release my daughter, and I shall let you live! If you refuse, then I will be _forced_  
to kill you! Either way, you're in for a lot of pain!" Hiashi stated.

Hoishi outright _laughed_ at Hiashi's threats!

This made the Hyuuga clan head even more furious! The exiled Hyuuga stopped  
laughing and looked at Hiashi with equally white eyes.

"You know...I've always been superior to you, Hiashi. It's unbelievable how those  
idiots could give _you_ the title of clan head! It is a question of inheritance and power,  
I know, but I still can't believe that they actually chose _you_ over me! I am, and I have  
always been superior to you Hiashi! And you know it! The title of clan head was _mine_!  
Mine and no one else's! You took that from me!" Hoishi stated angrily.

Hiashi ground his teeth and once again attacked the barrier. With the same result.  
As he skidded to a halt from being pushed back, Hiashi stared straight into the eyes  
of the exiled Hyuuga.

"You have always been an arrogant, lying, cold, ruthless, and emotion-less man, Hoishi!  
To think that you would kidnap my own daughter in order to get back at me...! I really did  
think that you were a man who wanted to live more than that! Hoishi... It appears I was wrong."  
Hiashi growled.

Hoishi chuckled and put a hand on the branches that kept Hinata firmly tied to the tree.  
The young girl struggled immensively to break free but it was useless. The branches that kept  
Hinata tied up were filled to the brim with strong Chakra. It made the wood much stronger  
and durable than normal.

"Very good, Hiashi...! You have now gathered enough murder intent to actually stand  
a chance... For a minute or two! Alright then, Hiashi! I will fight you! Let's see if you have  
enough strength to protect your precious daughter!" Hoishi declared.

Hiashi jumped back as Hoishi charged him. The man jumped straight through the barrier as  
if it wasn't there! Hoishi wasted no time in activating his own Byakugan and charging his  
hands with Chakra. Hiashi immediately attacked with a full palm-strike! Hoishi blocked it and  
struck with a blow of his own. The Hyuuga clan head ducked under the strike and delivered  
a strike to his opponent's side, only to have it blocked by the man's other hand. Hiashi attacked  
from left to right, but it was fruitless. Hoishi blocked all of his attacks. Hoishi raised his leg and  
kicked him in the stomach, then he charged up Chakra for a real attack. He raced up to the  
staggering Hiashi and prepared to strike, but the white-clad Hyuuga wasn't done yet.  
Hiashi quickly bent over backwards so deeply that the attack missed.  
The Clan head quickly charged up a good amount of Chakra in his hand, while knocking away  
Hoishi's arm at the same time. He straightened himself and smashed his palm straight into Hoishi's chest,  
making the other man fly backwards! Hiashi wasted no time and immediately held out his right  
hand with his fingers curled up, palm-free.

"Hakke Kuushou!!!!!!" Hiashi yelled.

He thrust his palm forward and a burst of Chakra flew out from it. It struck Hoishi smack dab in  
his face! Hoishi spun around in the air multiple times before coming to a stop against a tree.  
Hiashi took a few quick deep breaths before resuming the Jyuuken stance.  
He waited, but Hoishi didn't move. The Hyuuga clan head gathered Chakra in his feet and  
slid into a different stance than before. He bent his knees and held out his arms at  
different angles. Hiashi frowned deeper in barely contained anger and more nerves popped up  
along the Byakugan.

"Hakke... Rokkujuu yonshou!!!!!!" Hiashi wisphered, his voice shook with suppressed anger.

The powerful Hyuuga bent his knees even more and kicked off from the ground. This sent him  
flying a good distance and it put him right before the limp Hoishi.  
Hiashi raised his hands.

"HAKKE NIISHOU!!! YONSHOU!!! HASCHOU!!! JUUROKKUSHOU!!!  
SANJUU NIISHOU!!! ROKKUJUU YONSHOU!!!!!!" Hiashi cried out and struck the  
exiled Hyuuga several times with his Chakra-powered fingers in rapid succession!

Hoishi's body jerked and arched along with Hiashi's hits. The tree cracked and bent more  
and more backwards with each hit. When Hiashi delivered the final blow, the tree  
broke while the banned Hyuuga just slumped down to the ground without ever lifting his face.

Hinata stared at her father. He had done it. He had beaten Hoishi! Hinata smiled, then she winced.  
The wounds she had sustained were making themselves known. Hinata ignored the pain  
and looked back at her father. (Father is amazing...!) She thought.

Hiashi jumped back from him and prepared another assault while at the same time being  
ready for a counter-attack.  
What came instead, was laughter!  
Hiashi watched wide-eyed as Hoishi got up from the ground as if nothing had hit him!  
The brown haired man coughed up a minimal amount of blood and smiled. He looked up  
and his smile turned sinister. A cold bead of sweat made it's way down Hiashi's temple.

Hinata's pearl-coloured eyes widened. How the hell?  
Hoishi was standing up again?

"I'm certain father hit him with all the 64 strikes, so how can he still stand? He looks as if  
nothing happened at all! Who the heck IS Hoishi!?" Hinata said, more to herself than to  
anyone else.

Hiashi changed his stance.

"How? You shouldn't be able to stand! I closed off your Chakra!! Even if you CAN  
indeed move, you still can't use any techniques!" Hiashi said.

Hoishi laughed loudly at this and then he slid into a battle stance.

"HA! So what!? Shutting off my Chakra only restricts me from using Ninjutsu and  
Genjutsu as well as the Jyuuken! He he he he...! Normal Taijutsu however...!"  
Hoishi said.

Hiashi blinked and Hoishi was gone. He immediately strained all of his senses in order  
to find him! (Damn! Where is he!? Where did he go!? He can't just have disappeared  
into thin air!) Hiashi thought.  
Left, right, backward, forward, up, down. He was nowhere!  
(Damnit! Where are you...!?) Hiashi thought.

"... Is quite a different story!"

Hiashi tensed up. Hoishi was standing RIGHT behind him! He turned,  
only to be greeted by a hard punch! He staggered but didn't fall. He quickly charged up  
Chakra and struck! Only to have his hand hit air. The Hyuuga then recieved a hammerblow  
to the stomach! He slumped down to his knees and coughed up saliva mixed with blood.  
Then he slowly raised his head. Hoishi grinned down at him. He raised his leg and delivered  
a swift kick to Hiashi's jaw. The clan head saw stars for a second before he fell down on  
his back. Hiashi tried to get up but Hoishi wouldn't let him. He smashed his fist into Hiashi's  
face and grabbed on to his hair before he could fall to the ground again.

Hoishi continued punching Hiashi untill he was just barely conscious. Blood trickled down his  
face but the Hyuuga clan head refused to give in to the pain. Hoishi dropped him on the ground  
and chuckled. He wiped the blood off his knuckles on his robe. He looked down at Hiashi  
with a wide and completely insane grin.

"NO!!! FATHER!!!!" Hinata yelled.

She couldn't believe it. That exiled Hyuuga, Hoishi, had actually beaten her father!  
The Hyuuga clan head!

"He's strong...! Incredibly strong! Even father lost! Damnit! What do I do!? If only I was free!"  
Hinata yelled, cursing her powerlessness and struggled against her bonds.

(I am not weak! Not anymore! I have gained strength! From Naruto-kun! And Kurenai-Sensei!  
And Neji-) Her eyes widened. The face of her loved one flashed by before her eyes.  
(That's right...! I can do this! That's what I learned from Naruto-kun and the others!) She thought.

"I will break through these branches!" Hinata stated with determination and started gathering  
Chakra to herself.

She gathered more and more Chakra, focusing it, compressing it, and refining it.

Hoishi gave a short laugh.

"You are worthless, Hiashi. Completely worthless. You couldn't even lay a finger on me!  
Your sealing of my Chakra will wear off soon, so that little stunt you pulled was completely useless.  
I can't to this very day believe how they could have picked YOU as clan leader! Ha! In fact, I think  
that your equally as worthless daughter over there put up a better fight than you did!" Hoishi said and  
threw his head back and let out an amused laugh.

The banned Hyuuga walked away from Hiashi in a slow pace. He knew he had nothing to fear  
from his enemy anymore. He chuckled.

Hiashi opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurry and he couldn't move.  
He had been completely defeated.  
In barely 10 minutes, the exiled Hyuuga had managed to utterly whoop him.  
Hiashi looked over at the tree.  
Hinata was fighting against her restrainment, thrashing around like mad while executing  
the immobile version of the Kaiten after Kaiten.  
Hiashi's blood boiled. He couldn't believe that he had let Hinata down.  
He had let his own flesh and blood down.

Just as Hiashi was going to submit to the darkness, a faraway flash of white and  
brown caught his eye. A smile grew on his face and he raised his head off the ground.

"You're going to die Hoishi. When this day is over, you will have drawn your last breath!"  
Hiashi said with a voice as strong as his broken face could allow.

Hoishi came to an abrupt halt. He turned and quickly walked back to Hiashi.  
His eyes were locked on his smiling arch-enemy.  
(How DARE he mock me!? I have already beaten him! How can he TAUNT me, still!?)  
Hoishi thought furiously.

Then he calmed himself. An amused smile grew on his face.

"Come now, Hiashi. You can barely move anymore. I have beaten you completely.  
Do you really think you can still beat me?" Hoishi taunted.

Hiashi's smile widened a notch and he closed his eyes.

"No..."

Hoishi's brow furrowed, what did the Hyuuga mean? Just as he was to  
bark out a demand, Hiashi continued.

"But _he_ can..." Hiashi said and looked past Hoishi.

_Thump_!

A pair of feet landed softly on the ground. The sound reached Hoishi's ears and  
his eyes widened. He spun around and saw a young man.

The man's coffee-coloured long hair flowed softly along with the wind.

"W, who's there!?" Hoishi yelled.

Hiashi smiled.

Hinata's eyes snapped open. She looked up, her eyes wide. She shook her head  
to clear it and then she looked again. At first, her brain refused to register it.  
She just couldn't believe it! And yet, he was standing there. He stood tall and strong,  
just as she remembered him.  
(He's here! He's really here!!) Hinata thought.  
She smiled widely and yelled:

"NEJI!!!!!!!!!"

The brown haired young man slowly raised his head.  
His eyes snapped open and one word was heard.

"BYAKUGAN!!!!!!!"

* * *

... And the re-written second chapter is out! Hope you guys liked it.  
As in chapter 1, I decided to replace a few things or alter/change them a bit.  
There was one thing in this chapter that I did not like once I had re-read it.  
It was the fact that, just like with Hanabi, I had somehow managed to make Hinata a total wimp!  
And in my mind, Hinata is far from that. So, I changed it.  
And just like I said in the first chapter, the third chapter is bound to be uploaded in a matter of minutes.  
Who knows? Maybe I'll finish this fic (finally!) some time tonight!

Oh well, see ya!


	3. Roar! Explode! Neji vs Hoishi!

Hi everybody! Unless you've probably already noticed, I'm BAAACK!!!! Yes! I AM alive!  
... Sort of.

Anyway, I have re-written some parts of the two earlier chapters, so before reading this chapter,  
be sure to go back and re-read chapters 1 and 2 first.  
There were some things there that I wasn't quite satisfied with, but that is all covered in the  
respective chapters.

Anyhoo, enjoy the third chapter of Eyes Opened!

* * *

Chapter 3: Roar!!! Explode!!! Neji vs Hoishi!!!!! 

"W-who are you!?" Hoishi barked.

Neji raised his head and his eyes snapped open. He gathered Chakra into his eyes  
with a mighty yell!

"BYAKUGAN!!!!!!!" Neji yelled as he summoned his Bloodline Ability.

Hiashi raised his head from the ground, his smile unfaltering.

"That's Hyuuga Neji... The Hyuuga family's most outstanding genius!" Hiashi said, a tingle  
of pride went into his voice.

"What? That kid is the Hyuuga Clan's most renowned genius!? Somehow, I find that pretty  
hard to believe..." Hoishi said, eyeing the young man before him with a skeptical eye.

"You're gravely underestimating him, Hoishi! And that...will be...your...demise."  
Hiashi wisphered.

Hiashi's head slumped down on the ground and he succumbed to the darkness.

Hoishi entered a battle stance and smiled confidently at the young man before him.  
Neji paid the man no heed. He instead turned his eyes over to Hinata.  
The young heir was smiling, despite her many wounds.  
Neji's Byakugan showed him Hinata's Chakra Circulatory System, and the genius frowned.  
(Hinata has sustained some slight damage to her inner organs. Nothing critical, thank god.  
But she'll need to see a doctor.) Neji analysed.

"So how about it, genius boy!? Care to try your luck against me? I sure do hope that you will  
put up a greater fight tha-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!"

Hoishi was taken aback by the man's outburst. Neji slowly directed his eyes to Hoishi.  
His white eyes betrayed nothing, except his killing intent. It was enough to make Hoishi back  
a step. Neji's voice came out in a low, threatening whisper.

"You hurt the one person who means the most to me..."

Hoishi chuckled and changed his stance slightly.

"Oh? Is that so? Ha ha ha!! This is rich! I never would have thought that the weak girl I  
kidnapped was actually the Hyuuga family's most priced genius' girlfriend!!! Ha h-"

"HAKKE KUUSHOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hoishi's laughter came to an abrupt halt as a burst of Chakra came flying straight at his face!  
Only thanks to his quick reflexes, was he able to tilt his head to the side, making the  
Chakra burst miss.  
Hoishi frowned.  
Neji brought his arm back into the Jyuuken battle stance and mirrored his enemy's frown.  
Hoishi resumed his own battle stance and bent his knees.

"It seems that Hiashi has been teaching you some nice tricks! Alright then, kid! If that's the  
way you want it!!!" Hoishi yelled and charged!

Neji dodged the first punch by quickly sidestepping. Hoishi spun around in the blink of an  
eye and delivered a second one, but Neji blocked it. Hoishi sped up his attacks and tried  
all kinds of different combos, only to have them blocked or avoided. Neji left an opening,  
which Hoishi acted upon. He struck, only to have his fist stop an inch from the  
young man's face.  
A small amount of Chakra was surging between Hoishi's fist and Neji's face! Neji had his  
eyes closed in concentration.

"This is...!" Hoishi mumbled, he knew this move!

He tried to pull his fist away, but Neji's Chakra was holding it firmly in place!  
Neji stuck out his arms, opened his eyes, and yelled!

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!!!!!!"

Hoishi was knocked away like a small fly by the centrifugal force the young Hyuuga created.  
He made a graceful somersault in the air and landed perfectly on his feet. Hoishi looked up,  
only to be sent flying again, courtesy of Neji's foot. As he flew, Hoishi felt a small vibration  
pass through him and nerves immediately popped up by his eyes.  
With his Byakugan finally working again, he quickly spun in the air and delivered a horizontal  
spin kick that connected with Neji's solar plexus! Hoishi slammed a Chakra-empowered  
hammerblow right between the teenager's shoulder blades, and Neji got to eat dirt.

But the genius wasn't left lying in the miniature crater for long.

Hoishi pulled his leg back in an impossible angle before letting it fly forward in an upwards  
axe-kick that connected soundly with Neji's jaw and actually lifted him off the ground and  
onto his feet again just by the sheer force of it! But the soles of his sandals had barely  
touched the ground before Hoishi had kneeled before him with his palms held at his sides,  
gathering clear white Chakra.

"Hakurou Tenmun!!!!!" Hoishi called and smashed his palms into Neji's defenseless  
airborne form.

Neji's eyes widened exceptionally as the white Chakra built up and then more or less  
exploded on his chest!

"Kuuarrrghhh!!!!!" Neji screamed and coughed up blood.

He flew back like a rag doll and slammed into the rocky ground several times in rapid  
succession untill he finally stopped about 10 metres away.

Hoishi quickly returned to the standard Jyuuken battle stance and waited.

* * *

At the most popular food stand in all of Konoha, everything was peaceful.  
The only thing disturbing the peace was a few gentle conversations and the sound  
of slurping.  
One customer's slurping was particularily loud, though. 

"Hey, slow down kiddo! You're on your 12th bowl already!" The aging owner called  
over his shoulder as he worked on another customer's order.

The customer in question raised his bowl and drank the rest of the contents before  
slamming it down on the wooden desk.

"Puuhaaaah! That was GREAT!!!!!! Man, there just isn't anything in the whole wide  
world that beats a few bowls after a busy day!"

The blonde wiped his mouth on his sleeve, the orange fabric somehow managing to  
become even more orange when held up towards the light. "Hey old man!"  
He raised a finger with a grin. "1 more bowl, please!"

The old man shook his head with a sigh and shrugged.

"Did he even hear what I said? Whatever, as long as he's paying." He muttered and  
started on the order.

The blonde put his hands together and stretched his arms towards the ceiling  
as he waited for his order.  
There was another man sitting on the stool beside him. In contrary to his companion's  
impossibly blonde hair, his loudness, and the unzipped shirt he was wearing that was  
just so..._orange_ it actually hurt your eyes when looked at directly, he was just sitting there,  
quietly slurping up his ramen. He swallowed the last of it and brushed some of  
his coal black hair out of his face.

"Hey, dobe." He said as he reached for a napkin.

"What d'ya want now, bastard?" The blonde answered just as his order was  
set down before him.

Wiping his mouth with the napkin as he listened to the approaching and by-now  
familliar sound, the man took his glass of water and turned the other way on  
the stool.

"You want a friendly advice?" He asked casually.

Raising a blonde eyebrow in question, the orange-clad ninja raised his right hand  
with his chopsticks held at the ready.

"What?"

Lifting his glass and taking a sip, Sasuke closed his eyes and replied:

"Run."

"What are yo-"

_SLAM!!! _

"BLOARGH!!!!" 

Sasuke shook his head with an amused chuckle and took a sip of water.  
He didn't need to turn around. He could picture the scene behind him just fine anyway.  
Though... The blonde always _did_ look quite hilarious when his arms were flailing like that...

"Good evening, Hyuuga-san. For what reason have you decided to join me here this  
pleasant evening and drown your boyfriend?" Sasuke said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

Yanking her boyfriend out of his ramen bowl and down on the ground, Hanabi scoffed.

"Spare me the sarcastic pleasantries, Sasuke. And Naruto, get your lazy ass off  
the ground. We've got a job to do." She stated all in one breath.

Naruto was lying on his back in the dust with his hair plastered to his face and  
a slightly dazed look in his blue eyes.  
He was up and going in the next second though, gesticulating wildly with his arms  
with his already loud voice screwed up to full-volume.

"Lazy? _LAZY_!? Here I am, eating my ramen and just minding my own goddamned  
business, and then I _SOMEONE_ decides to come in here, and turn my holy ramen  
into a goddamned MURDER WEAPON, and-"  
Naruto blinked, his hands stopping in mid-gesture.  
"Whaddaya mean, "we've got a job to do" ?" He asked with a raised eyebrow,  
a few drops of ramen sauce and a fish cake dropped from his hair.

Sasuke spun on his stool to face the youngest heir of the Hyuuga.  
Her words had caught his attention too.

"I'll tell you along the way." Hanabi said and turned around.

" "Along the way" ? Hey, Hanabi! Just what do you mea-_Hurk_!!!?"

Hanabi had his throat in a vice-grip and was glaring him into the ground in a second.

"You either do as I say, or you will get no ramen at all for two months!  
What's it gonna be?" Hanabi growled in two seconds.

Naruto gulped.

"Yes, mistress?"

Sasuke slid off his stool, tossing some money over his shoulder as he went, and hurried  
after the couple.

" "Night-off" my ass! If it's not an assassination-mission in some foreign country,  
it's baby-sitting the dobe and his girlfriend! Oh jolly, the joy just never ends!"  
Sasuke muttered.

He jumped onto a roof and ran up alongside Hanabi.

"So, mind telling me what's going on?" Sasuke asked as he jumped from the roof,  
swung once around a pole, and landed perfectly on the very edge on the other roof.

"You want the good news or the bad news?" Hanabi asked with a grin as she threw  
herself from the roof, grabbed a pole jutting out horizontally from a house with one hand,  
and swung herself into a sommersault that landed her on another roof the second  
Sasuke and Naruto got there.

"BAD NEWS!!!!!!!" The boys chorused.

* * *

Hoishi waited, but his opponent didn't get up. Shaking his head with a sigh,  
the man shrugged with a laugh and started towards the fallen young man.

"What is _with_ you, Hiashi!? First you lose to me, which means you're weak. And then  
you go and train another brat, who's even weaker! Honestly, if you had just focused on  
your own fighting skills instead of spending time on this kid and teaching him worthless  
tricks, you might just have had a chance against me!" Hoishi chuckled.

"True."

Hoishi's eyes widened and he flinched in shock.  
Neji pulled back his arms to his sides with a feral grin on his face, which was only a  
few scant centimetres away from the exiled Hyuuga.

"But he DID teach me..." He tilted his palms and a Chakra as white as snow enveloped  
them, illuminating Hoishi's face. "THIS move!!!"

"Wh-what the-"

Neji's Byakugan activated and the Chakra grew brighter.  
Like twin lanterns swaying in the evening breeze, Neji's glowing hands smashed into  
Hoishi repeatedly with the force and precision of a surgeon during a delicate operation.  
Hoishi's body jerked along with the hits and he grit his teeth, the pain that erupted like a  
volcano and spread out like a wildfire through his body every time the young Hyuuga's  
hands touched him was nigh-unbearable!  
(How could a kid...!?) He managed before coming face to face with "the kid" once again.  
Neji's hands glowed and he slammed them both into Hoishi's chest.

"HAKUROU TENMUN!!!!!!!!!!" Neji screamed and poured a huge amount of  
Chakra into his hands!

White Chakra emerged in a mass from his hands, burned through Hoishi's clothes and  
pressed into the center of his chest, and then shrunk into a compressed ball.

(Damn! How could I...!? I underestimated him!!!)

And then, Hoishi's world went white.

* * *

... Okay, so the "few minutes" I promised turned into "a few hours" . Sorry 'bout that, but I had some minor problem  
with WB again. The bastard was trying to sucker-punch me... AGAIN!  
But then I re-read some of the reviews, and Writer's Block had to run for cover! There is nothing like a review or two  
where people nag you endlessly to continue, to get you to actually do so!  
Ahem!

Anyway, here it is! The third chapter of Eyes opened! FINALLY!!!!!!  
Yes, I know that it isn't quite up to snuff, and yes I KNOW that you have been expecting more from me, but let's face it.  
I'm in Sweden. It's 02:00 in the morning, and I still have school to get up to.  
So, it's 02:00, I've got school, I'm tired, I'm a bit cranky, but still VERY open for reviews!


End file.
